Lee'm Reka
Lee'm Reka Lee'm Reka was born on Ryloth, the son of politicians of a middling scale. Known to go under the name Koo'n and travel with a blue-skinned Twi'lek, Jun'i, he's out to make a name for himself one way or another. From GNN reports, he shoots first, and shoots often, but has the tendancy to shoot on the side of proclaimed injustices just as often as anything else -- though often described as a villain by some, leaving others wondering what exactly Lee'm would find to be an injustice. Known History Born to a middling politician family, Lee'm grew up on Ryloth exposed to the things that make Ryloth politics so very Twi'lek-- slavery, drug dealing, and money laundering. He learned to put a good face on things even when he's not being the most upstanding of citizens, although if you'll ask him he's never committed a 'real' crime in his life. He worked as security at a few Ryloth cantinas before going off-planet with his brother and a friend in search of fame, and credits. Businessman Performance Scheduler Throughout the Galaxy, Twi'lek are known as the best dancers, entertainers, and general all-around hotties. Not one to pass up a racial benefit, Lee'm has been seen in Cantinas, Bars, Saloons, and any possible venue with a troupe of dancers. Free Twi'lek women ranging from Rutian Twi'leks to orange-skins, they perform everything from the risque to the classy, although with a sixteen year old ushering them around they're often scantily clad. Said to be the cause of many arguments between Lee'm and Jun'i. Bounty Hunter's Guild Lee'm was appointed head of the Bounty Hunters' Guild by the Hutt Cartel in the absence of the former leader, Grike. He's made good on this by surviving so far, and is reachable at any time through a holomessage for employment opportunities. Bounties Filled Private Bounties There are some bounties that just aren't public domain, so listing them is a bad idea. But Lee'm continually has come up on a few new ships, and the rumour has it he's doing alright. . . Assassination of Naga Vao Supposedly seen fleeing the scene of one Naga Vao, it's still debated if there were political motivations behind the Judicator of Ryloth's being gunned down in broad daylight. Lee'm denies he was there. Since this charge was levelled against him, Lee'm has become a bit more interested in learning the art of disguise. Skills Behind the Twi'lek A self-purported master of his trade, whether or not there's truth to his words, Lee'm has been suspected of piracy, aiding and abetting criminals, several counts of murder, theft. . . The list goes on! Steadfastly denying all of this, Lee'm continues to wander the Galaxy to ply his honest trade. Harrowing Escapes, Deaths, and Adventures Death of Leex Sleezo In an epic battle erupting on Oona between the famed Leex Sleezo, Lee'm and the Rodian bounty hunter fought it out, nearly burning down the Bubble Saloon in the process. Jedi were involved, as they are a bit too often if you'd ask Lee'm, and the end result was one less Rodian and an injured Lethan Twi'lek fleeing the scene. 2008-11-17 - Leex and Lee'm -- Death of Leex Sleezo, requiring Lee'm to take down his role model's posters. . . Growing up is hard! Fighting with Jedi Supposedly seen fleeing from a battle with famed Jedi Master Yaala'ani in the Core Cantina of Coruscant. Rumour amongst the Underworld suggests that Yaala'ani fell and was nearly killed, though her intense dedication to her religion saved her life and left the young Twi'lek stranded shipless for hours until he could find a way to retrieve Esne I from its new perch atop a building. Recent (in)Activity Recently, Lee'm Reka has not been heard of. Or from. At all! Disappeared, it seems, from GNN and bounty hunting alike. Rumours tell of his death, and other rumours say he's gone off to be a pirate; still other rumours and gossip say he's changed his skin colour and turned legit. Only time will tell! Category:Archived Characters